


If Siege Operators Had Movie Night

by K_P2



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Fluff, M/M, dont expect good writing, first fic, new to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_P2/pseuds/K_P2
Summary: Eliza takes a break from work to spend a little time with her family!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	If Siege Operators Had Movie Night

—————

One call after another, after another.

Eliza has been quite the busy bee, while the rest of Rainbow sat around doing who knows what.

Jordan still hasn't brought the files back. What's taking him so long?

It's been weeks since something interesting has happened. Eliza was so sure that those damned terrorists were up to something - she just wasn't sure what it was. She didn't have enough information to be able to conduct a new operation. Maybe, it was a good time to start recruiting people, since she wasn't sure when the next mission would happen. 

A couple weeks ago, Jaimini had recommended adding somebody to their roster. Well, not just anybody, but another person from Nighthaven. At least finding one of the operators wouldn't be so hard, since were working with Nighthaven now.

Eliza still wasn't sure where she would find the second operator- or in other words, the defender. Jaimini had given her some files on the man she wanted to bring from Nighthaven, who was obviously an attacker, based on his gadget.

Do we really need another hard-breacher?

Jordan's response had been, 'Well, the more the merrier,' whereas Yumiko didn't seem very open to the idea.

Eliza could see why Yumiko didn't agree with having another hard-breacher, considering she, Jordan and Mike have been working together for years now. But to Eliza, if anything were to happen to either Jordan or Yumiko, then at least she had another hard-breacher, right?

The sound of a door opening caused Eliza to turn her head, and as expected, Jordan was back with not only the files she had been waiting for, but with coffee and... 

Donuts?

When he placed down the files and the coffee down on her desk, she took the files in her hands and said, "Thanks." Then, she watched as he grabbed a napkin and placed it down on the desk. Before she could ask why, he put down a glazed donut before taking a bite out of his own sprinkle-covered donut.

"Where'd you get the donuts from?" Eliza wondered as she opened the file to make sure that it had everything she'd requested for.

Then, Jordan responded with a mouthful of the rainbow-sprinkled donut, "V's Donuts. Right down the street from here, thought I'd bring some back for everybody. Left a couple of boxes of 'em in the movie room, since Miles was tellin' me that Grace and Olivier had chosen a movie."

"Oh. Are you planning on going?" Eliza took a sip of her coffee, but glanced down at the donut. It was tempting, but she should definitely wait until later. If she didn't, then she might find herself going to the movie room to steal another glazed donut, assuming Jordan had bought more than just one glazed (Or assuming that nobody else had taken them all). 

"Well, if you go then I might. Otherwise I'll probably just stick around and, y'know, help you finish this work."

"Well, I don't have any more tasks for you, so it's alright if you want to leave. I think I'm going to wrap things up a bit earlier, since we haven't gained any new intel. It's been weeks." 

Eliza subconsciously picked up the donut and took a bite before setting it down and moving the files to the other side of the room. She may be busy with trying to keep Harry updated on the White Masks, but she's had the same report every single day. Eliza might as well just enjoy movie night with her colleagues. 

"Well then, if you're finishing up early, do you want me to hand Harry today's report?" Jordan asked as he held the donut in his hand, the chocolate frosting melting onto his fingertips. 

At least he has a napkin.

"Now that you mention it, sure. I would like that," Eliza nodded gratefully as she strode over to the printer and grabbed the report she'd typed up. Carefully, she handed it to Jordan, who wiped his free hand to get rid of any remaining chocolate before taking the report from her. Then, Eliza conversed, "By the way, is there anything special about that donut place?"

"Well, they had a lot of pastries and some cakes as well. Mostly donuts, though. I saw one that had chocolate chips on the top, chocolate frosting, and then was filled with peanut butter. If you want that, I can go get it. 'Bought a separate box since I know that those are Dom's favorites."

Eliza nodded in approval before saying, "Alright. I'll have to take a look for myself sometime." She wasn't big on sweets, but on the days where she didn't have work, Eliza always found herself laying around doing nothing. Going out to buy donuts for Rainbow didn't sound too bad. And neither did a couple of glazed donuts. 

"Make sure to bring me along. There's a lot of stuff that I wanna try, next time I go there," Jordan smiled as he started to turn for the door. Then, he spoke, "Alright, well, I'll be headin' out now. You can find me at our sleepin' quarters with Jack if you wanna go see the movie."

Eliza mouthed an 'okay' to him as he opened the door and left. If he didn't work as her assistant, she would most likely be buried under a mound of work, just like Gustave. Eliza often times felt sorry for the doctor, so she used to bring him coffee when she was on her way to Harry's office. But it seems that Olivier has taken that role from her, which is nice to see.

Maybe she would go to movie night. Just for the sake of it.

——————————-———————

Jack and Jordan stood behind her as she knocked on the door to the movie room. Eliza had tried to turn the knob of course, but for whatever reason, it was locked. But, not long after, Julien opened the door, a bright smile on his face. 

Julien exclaimed, "Hey guys! Sorry, the door was locked, but we're done setting up, so you can come in." He moved out of the way so they could enter, and Eliza nodded her thanks to Julien. She wasn't sure if Jordan was still behind her, but she could hear Jack talking to Julien at the moment.

When she looked around, there were a bunch of sofas and couches, blankets and pillows, and even some extra chairs in the corner. Eliza was pretty sure they wouldn't use the extra chairs, since she could remember everybody squeezing in together the last time she went to movie night. She turned towards the snacks table to see Marius, who was swatting Dominic's hands away from the plate of pastries that he had just set down on the table. Then there was Miles, who was talking to the two Germans, even though they seemed to be only half listening. And then, Mike looked like he was debating whether he should have the tea or a beer. 

When Eliza heard Julien's voice again, she turned to see who else had arrived. 

And, just as expected. The rest of the GIGN, as well as Olivier, had arrived. Right after Olivier stepped in, though, Grace came skipping in with four party-sized bags of chips and some dip. 

Eliza was pretty sure that Grace had brought her favorites, but that was okay, since Eliza at least liked the sour cream & onion chips. There was also tortilla chips, which went with the dip, some Doritos, and some BBQ flavored chips from a brand that Eliza didn't even know existed.

If she had anything to bring, Eliza would have brought it. But the sleeping quarters that she shared with the other Americans seemed to only be stocked on leftovers. There wasn't anything special about her sleeping quarters - the Russians always had Vodka, the French always had something like tea, coffee or some sugary, flavorful drinks. Then, the Germans always had pastries, and their sleeping quarters smelled like cookies since Marius and Dominic couldn't find anything else to do. The CBRN unit's room smelled like Gustave's office, and if Eliza had been to everybody else's sleeping quarters, she would probably add more to the list.

Anyways, Eliza looked back at where she thought Jordan was, but when she noticed he wasn't there, she looked over to the table to see that even he had brought something for move night. Somehow she never noticed the big box of sodas that he had brought. If she'd have noticed, she would have probably offered to help carry it. Subconsciously, she walked over to where Jordan was, only to be greeted by Mike, whom Jordan had been talking to.

"You finally got a break from work? I don't recall you ever coming to movie night," Mike mentioned as he looked at Eliza.

"Yeah. And, I'm pretty sure I've been to movie night about three or four times." 

"Really? I haven't noticed before," Mike gave her a sheepish smile, but soon turned his attention back on Jordan to help open the plastic wrap that secured the soda cans in place. Eliza went on with her business as she stepped away from the two, and she took the time to admire all the decorations. There were some streamers above the flatscreen TV, there was a vending machine with a whole variety of snacks, and there was red crepe paper covering the foldout tables. The amount of effort everybody put into movie night was breathtaking. 

Lera soon arrived with Aleksandr and Shuhrat behind her, who of course brought vodka. 

"Hey, guys," Eliza greeted them since she was closest to the door, and Lera was quick to respond.

"Hi! Finally made some time on your schedule for movie night?"

Eliza nodded, an enthusiastic smile on her face. Then, she asked, "Where's Basuda and Glazkov?" 

Then, Aleksandr informed her that, "Well, they decided to do their own thing. They might be coming later."

"Alright. By the way, do you know what movie was chosen?" Eliza couldn't help but ask, but it's not like it mattered, since movie nights were really just supposed to be fun - in other words, it's not completely about the movies.

"It was Grace and Olivier's turn this time. They chose some movie called Kingsmen. Next time, if you let us know you are coming then you can choose a movie."

Eliza nodded, and that was when Shuhrat tapped Aleksandr’s shoulder to lead him over to the snacks table to leave the vodka. As they turned, Lera smiled at Eliza before following the other two Russians.

\--------------  
\--------------

Soon, everybody was inside of the movie room. The table was flooded with snacks, some of the blankets and pillows were gone (the Germans and Julien decided to make a fort in the empty corner of the room), and most of the operators were already huddled together on the couches. Eliza remained in the back.

Eliza wasn't sure when the movie would start, but when everybody went quiet, Aleksandr stood up, grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and unfolded it so he could stand on it. Then, he announced, "The movie will be starting soon, so make sure your devices are on silent and turn them off completely. Especially your tablet, Grace. Don't make a huge mess either, since we'll be cleaning up afterwards."

Apperently the Germans had taken most of the chairs as well, since Eliza watched Aleksandr return the chair, only to finally notice more than half of them missing. Her curious eyes looked straight at the messy fort that Julien and the Germans had created. That's when she spotted all of the missing chairs.

Then, the movie on the screen began to play, and fortunately, it was loud enough to drown out any whispered conversations. 

When Eliza looked around, she couldn't help but smile. Pausing her work for movie night wasn't such a bad idea. 

(She also noticed that Gustave was here as well. It was nice to see him stress-free for once.)

As her eyes moved around the room, she couldn't help but think; Team Rainbow really is just one big family.


End file.
